User blog:Brittonbubba/Ideas, ideas.
I can think of crossovers for MK. (Note: This crossover idea might not happen.) (I'm also too lazy to write down the DC characters.) (If any name of my OC's' are the same as any of your OC's', it's purely a coincidence.) Me: Liu Kang Erin Valentine (My OC): Sonya Blade Banjo (This character belongs to Rare Ltd.): Jax Briggs Lyra Applethwaite (My OC): Kitana Subspace Lyra (The subspace character thing belongs to Nintendo): Milenna Kathy (My mother): Ashrah Subspace Long Haul (Long Haul being "Someguywithproblems' OC on HTF Fanon Wiki): Baraka Blaze is himself My Evil Form (Not subspace): Shao Kahn My Subspace Evil Form: Onaga Owen (Total Drama series): Bo' Rai Cho Trophy Thomas (This character belongs to Rare Ltd.): Johnny Cage Reptileon (My OC): Chameleon Nathan Rad Spencer (This character belongs to Capcom): Cyrax (Wears full body armor as Cyborg Cyrax) Subspace Dracalia (Dracalia my OC): Daegon Scout (This character belongs to Valve): Dairou Jim Kelly: Darrius Generic Oni (Couldn't pull an idea out of my ass for this): Drahmin Koops (This character belongs to Nintendo): Ermac My Subspace Gender-swaped self: Frost Electronate (My OC): Fujin Subspace Four-Arms (Four-Arms belongs to Ben 10's creators): Goro Skelatuman (My OC): Havik Flamewing (My OC): Hotaru Subspace Mario (Mario belongs to Nintendo): Hsu Hao Melody Melancholy (My OC): Jade My regular Subspace Clone: Jarek Subspace Trophy Thomas: Kabal Johnathan (My OC): Kai Subspace Luigi (Luigi belongs to Nintendo): Kano Koopley (Koop's father, belongs to Nintendo): Kenshi Reptilia (My OC): Khameleon Subspace Tigerohn (Tigerohn is my OC): Kintaro Subspace Erin: Kira Subspace Trophy Thomas: Kobra That "Titty Monster/Mega Milk" girl (She belongs to Shiden Akira): Li Mei Subspace Banjo: Mavado Meat is himself Ao Oni (This character belongs to the creator of his namesake game): Moloch Baron Karza-Andromeda combonation (Both seperatley and together belong to the creators of the Micronauts): Motaro Generic Apache (Still couldn't pull and idea out of my ass): Nightwolf Remilia Scarlet (This character belongs to Team Alice Shanghai): Nitara My (regular) Subspace self: Noob Saibot Subspace Jago (Jago belongs to Rare Ltd.): Quan Chi Shockabili (My OC): Raiden Subspace Shockabili: Rain Subspace Johnathan: Reiko Subspace Reptileon: Reptile Cheyanne (my older sister): Sareena Ghost Rider (This character belongs to Marvel): Scorpion Subspace Nathan Rad Spencer: Sektor (wears a full body suit in Cyborg form) Subspace Koops: Shang Tsung Subspace Sandy (Sandy belongs to the creators of Spongebob Squarepants): Sheeva Tabuu (This character belongs to Nintendo): Shinnok Edge Master (This character belongs to Bandai Namco/Project Soul): Shujinko Thalia Applethwaite (Lyra's mother and my OC): Sindel Subspace Berri (Berri belongs to Rare Ltd.): Skarlet Smoguile (My OC): Smoke (Wears full body armor as Cyborg Smoke) Boris (This is Teh Conscript's (yes, "Teh" is like that in his username) character from Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki): Stryker Cyrohn (My OC): Sub-Zero (Full body armor as Cyber Sub-Zero) Subspace Melody: Tanya Dracalia (The real form of my OC): Taven Marion (My OC, it's a pun on Mars and Orion): Kratos (Guest character) Evil Wikky (This character is from London Mobile Buddies, which in turn, both belong to Andrei Thomas): Freddy Krueger (Guest character) Did you like this? If so, good. If not, haters to the left. I worked on this for a very long time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts